


Blackout Poems From ADDSU

by Lonely_Blackout_Poet



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, Hurt, Insecurity, Loneliness, Lost Love, Shame, blackout poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Blackout_Poet/pseuds/Lonely_Blackout_Poet
Summary: I have been getting really into blackout poetry recently so I took chapters from Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe and turned them into blackout poetry. These are all the poems that I have created from it.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Miserable Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters

Life was somebody else's idea, the world was the same.  
I was miserable.  
The sun melted the blue right off the sky.  
It was killing me, I could cope with that.  
The music had just begun.

Chapter one, Pages five to six.


	2. Becoming A Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

A glass of orange juice, say good morning, drag yourself out of bed.  
I really did something.  
Become a person, join a gang, I was turning into a man.  
I was smiling, I'm sentimental.  
What happened to all that beauty.

Chapter two, pages seven to eleven.


	3. Last Boy On Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

Maybe everybody had fled, or maybe everyone had just died.  
I was the last boy on earth.  
Maybe all that silence did something to me.  
Not talking can make a guy pretty lonely.  
Feeling sorry for myself didn't help.

Chapter three, pages twelve to fourteen.


	4. When He Came Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

He sat down by the edge of the pool.   
He looked at me.   
We were laughing.  
Were we happy?  
Laughter, one of life's mysteries.  
Dante was precise, he understood beauty, he talked as if it were a way of life.  
He didn't pretend to be stupid.   
Funny, focused, fierce, there wasn't anything mean about him.  
I had never really been close to other people.   
I was mostly invisible.  
And then Dante came along.

Chapter four, pages seventeen to twenty-three


	5. The Realness Of Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

I wasn't real.  
I was a fraud.  
I was a book of poetry, some things you get right off the bat, some you never would get.  
He read the poems as if he had written them.  
I didn't worry about understanding because Dante's voice felt real.  
I was real.  
Words were different when they lived inside of you.

Chapter five, pages twenty-eight to thirty-one.


	6. A Rare Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

Dante introduced himself to my parents.  
They were smiling at each other.  
I stood there and watched him.  
He seemed so adult.  
This was not a common occurrence.  
It was some sort of treasure.

Chapter six, pages thirty-two to thirty-three.


	7. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

I'm ashamed.  
I knew why.  
Dante.  
I really liked him.  
Really, really liked him.

Chapter seven, page thirty-five.


	8. The Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

I wanted to talk, say something, ask questions.  
But I couldn't.  
The words were stuck in my throat.  
I could have asked questions.  
But there was something that prevented me from asking.  
So I just watch as all the clues come together and solve the mystery.

Chapter eight, page thirty-six to thirty-seven.


	9. Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

I'm weird.  
I think it's beautiful, It fits.  
That's a weird thing to say.

Chapter nine, page thirty-eight to thirty-nine.


	10. Through A Telescope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

There was no moon in the night sky.  
I looked out into the vast universe.  
The world was all so beautiful and overwhelming.  
It made me aware that something inside me mattered. 

Chapter ten, pages forty-one to forty-three.


	11. Rules Of The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

I know what we're doing.  
We're making up a game.  
That's what we're doing.  
Dante's real.  
I'm real.  
And the rules we establish-they're real too.

Chapter eleven, page forty-seven.


	12. Boys Without Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

I was harder than Dante, I'd tried to hide it from him.  
But he knew.  
Maybe he could like that I was hard just as I liked that he wasn't.  
Why was it that some boys had tears and some had no tears.   
I thought of Dante's face as a map of a world without darkness.  
How beautiful was that?

Chapter twelve, page fifty-five to fifty-six.


	13. Feverish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

I woke up on fire.  
The world was silent.  
Everything was motionless and dark.  
I felt small and weak.  
The world was so quiet.

Chapter one, page fifty-nine to sixty-three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long I've been really busy, but I will be trying to post more frequently.


	14. Searching Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or it's characters.

I was sick.  
I refused to drink.  
It was time to move on.  
Always lost.  
Always trying to find you.  
Something real.  
It scared me.  
I'm so far away.

Chapter fourteen, Page's sixty-four to sixty-five.


	15. Secretly Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

I'll tell you a secret.  
No matter what, my job is to care.  
I wished I had it in me to rebel.  
I just want to be happy when I'm supposed to be miserable.

Chapter fifteen, pages sixty-seven to seventy.


	16. Through his eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe or its characters.

My eyes are sad.  
Sad, sad, sad.  
His eyes, searching.  
Sad, solitary.  
That was the way he saw my world.

Chapter sixteen, Pages seventy-three to seventy-four.


End file.
